Scamp's Christmas
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Trusty helped Scamp find a Christmas present for his sisters and his girlfriend.


One day at Jim's house, Lady was just about to take Scamp shopping.

Lady said, "Alright Scamp, ready to go shopping."

Scamp said, "Aw do I have to mom? Shopping is boring."

Lady said, "Now son, tomorrow is Christmas and you still need to buy gifts for your sisters and Angel. Plus I gotta find a gift for your father."

Scamp sighed and said, "Fine, but can I unleast have some money to buy them a present?"

Lady said, "Sure."

So Lady gave Scamp some money and they both went Christmas shopping.

Lady said, "Okay Scamp, meet me back here in a couple hour with your Christmas present okay."

Scamp said, "Got it mom."

So Lady left.

Scamp said, "Alright, now I gotta find a perfect gifts for my girlfriend and my sisters."

Soon, Trusty came and said, "Hello there Scamp."

Scamp said, "Oh hi Uncle Trusty. What are you doing here?"

Trusty said, "Oh I'm just here to find a present for Jock. I can see you're trying to find a present for your sisters and your girlfriend."

Scamp said, "Yeah, I could use some help finding them a present."

Trusty said, "Well when I was your age I use to do the same thing. Have I ever told you the time when I have to find a present for my siblings?"

Scamp said, "No you haven't Uncle Trusty, but before you tell me that story, can you help me find a gift please?"

Trusty said, "Sure thing Scamp. Now, which ladies shall we look for a gift first."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I'll start by looking for a gift for Annette."

Trusty said, "Great, you know what she likes."

Scamp said, "Hmm, not sure, but it had to be something cute."

Trusty said, "Great, then that what we shall do. Come on, let go to the pet store."

So Scamp and Trusty went to the pet store and saw a lot of animals.

Scamp said, "Wow Trusty, there sure are a lot of animals."

Trusty said, "Yep. Now, let see what she likes."

Scamp said, "She want something cute, friendly, and adorable."

Trusty said, "Well then, allow me to sing it for you."

[Trusty]  
Now Scamp my friend I'll find you a pet you will find  
it gonna be cooler and maybe more super as we must find

[Scamp]  
I can't wait to get started  
but you know what a pet she might like  
it gotta be adorable, friendly, and cute, lovely, pretty, and nice

[Trusty]  
Friendly, nice got it  
there is so many wonderful pet that you might see  
like a Pikachu or a cute little Buneary  
oh look here is a Sheegwa, she's friendly and little and sweet as can be

[Scamp]  
A little too cute

[Trusty]  
I got so many wonder pet that you might find  
like a Voltorb and Kovu they might even like you

[Scamp]  
But those two animals are not nice

[Trusty]  
Maybe not, but a Voltorb can use self destruct

[Scamp]  
That it, I'm outta here

[Trusty]  
Wait, there must be a pet here  
that will look so sweet  
how about a Jorge or a Petrie

[Scamp]  
Lovely, cuter

[Trusty]  
Lovely, cuter, right  
there is one pet behind the shelf Scamp  
meet your fabulous pet Tinky Winky

[Scamp]  
That just a baby

[Trusty]  
Not just any baby a Teletubbies

[Scamp]  
Yeah, like I was saying  
Trusty I need a special pet  
that Annette will love and adore  
I don't want evil and I don't want boring  
I need the one that is so galore

[Trusty]  
I think you want a pet that is cute

[Scamp]  
Ya think

[Trusty]  
We got so many pet that is very cute  
like a Pinkie Pie or a little Mew

[Scamp]  
Cuter, but sweeter

[Trusty]  
I see how about a Vulpix or a Fennekin or a Bambi  
so many pet that is so irritable  
there is Gary and Sagwa  
I know that you'll love  
or maybe you want is a wonderful Vitani

[Scamp]  
Now you're talking  
but they were all cute  
but now there's too many  
so many choices, I know it a plenty

[Trusty]  
Not a bad idea if you ask me

[Scamp]  
The Fennekin would be better  
the Vitani I'm thinking too  
do they have a fox mixed with a lion

[Trusty]  
No, they have a Santa's little helper  
just dying to meet you

[Scamp]  
Not the one I will choose  
but wait, I know  
ther is the one she'll love  
it a yellow, pinkish pony ever known  
her name, is Fluttershy  
she's very, very, cute  
that the one she will own

[Trusty]  
I think a Fluttershy would be a keeper

[Scamp]  
And I know that she might like her

[Trusty]  
So that is the pet

[Scamp]  
She will get  
And the pet for Annette in Christine

[Scamp and Trusty]  
We know what she likes  
and the answer is Fluttershy

[Scamp]  
And that is Fluttershy

Trusty said, "Well then Scamp, let go purchase Fluttershy and then we'll move on to the next present."

Scamp said, "Got it."

So Scamp and Trusty bought Fluttershy and went on the next list.

Trusty said, "Alright Scamp, what present should we get next?"

Scamp said, "Well, now I gotta find Collette a present."

Trusty said, "You know what she likes."

Scamp said, "Well not really, but she always wanted to be a princess."

Trusty said, "Ah, it seem to me that she want to have a crown."

Scamp said, "Really."

Trusty said, "Yep. That's what all girls love."

Scamp said, "Okay, but where can I find a crown?"

Trusty said, "There is a costume store you can find a crown at."

Scamp said, "Great, let go."

So Scamp and Trusty went to the costume store to find a crown for Collette.

Scamp said, "Whoa, there's so many costume."

Trusty said, "I'm sure we'll find the perfect crown for her."

[Scamp]  
I need a perfect crown for Collette  
for Christmas day as her present  
I will search all over the idle  
hoping the present won't be vile, but  
this crown too big, this crown is too tiny  
this crown is really dirty

[Trusty]  
This one too sharp  
this one is broken

[Scamp]  
I bet this one will work cause it really fit

[Trusty]  
Scamp it too expensive

[Scamp]  
I would take this one if it wasn't made of meat

[Trusty]  
This would do if it wasn't so rubbery

[Scamp]  
Too gluey, too glittering

[Trusty]  
Too rusty and tasty

[Scamp and Trusty]  
And this one is made with peanut butter jelly

[Scamp]  
I wanna find a present for Collette  
but it seem that all the crown are ruined

[Scamp and Trusty]  
I really think that we'll get through  
the perfect crown get closer too  
will not give up a minute or two

[Scamp]  
Hey Trusty, This one is pure gold and shiny with rainbow color."

[Trusty]  
Ah perfect

[Scamp and Trusty]  
We did it we found the one  
the perfect crown for Collette for Christmas

Scamp said, "Let buy it."

Trusty said, "Okay."

So Scamp and Trusty went to the register and purchase a crown for Collette.

Trusty said, "Okay Scamp, now who is next on the list?"

Scamp said, "Let see, I now have to find a present for Danielle."

Trusty said, "You know what she would like."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I think a new collar is what she like."

Trusty said, "Ah, nice. What brand?"

Scamp said, "I think jewels might work."

Trusty said, "That a good idea Scamp. Let go find it."

So the two went to the collar idle.

Scamp said, "Boy Trusty, how will I find the collar with jewels?"

Trusty said, "Well, we're gonna have to search for it."

So Scamp and Trusty searched for a collar with jewels. Soon, Scamp found it.

Scamp said, "Hey Trusty, I found it."

Trusty said, "Ah, good boy Scamp. Come on, let buy it."

So Scamp and Trusty went to purchase the new collar.

Trusty said, "Alright Scamp, are we missing somebody?"

Scamp said, "Well, the last one we gotta find a present for is Angel."

Trusty said, "Great. You know what she likes."

Scamp said, "Well, since she's my gal. I guess I can buy her a ring."

Trusty said, "Ah, interesting. Well, let hit the jewels idle."

So Scamp and Trusty went to the jewels idle and saw a bunch of jewelry.

Scamp said, "Wow. How will I find out which ring is the best for Angel?"

Trusty said, "Well, if I were you I would get her a shiny pink ring. I used to buy it when I was your age."

So Scamp looked around to find a shiny pink ring. Soon, he found it.

Scamp said, "I found it Uncle Trusty."

Trusty said, "Good. Now let go buy it and wrap it up so your sisters and your girlfriend can be surprise."

Scamp said, "Right."

So they purchase the ring and went home to wrapped all of the present. The next morning, everybody was at the livingroom, waiting to open their present.

Annette said, "Wow, I can't wait to open the present."

Danielle said, "Me neither."

Angel said, "I wonder what I got."

Tramp said, "Alright kids, settle down. I guess you can open your present."

Scamp said, "Here you go girls. I bought a present for each of you."

Angel said, "Aw, that's sweet tenderfoot."

Angel opened her present and saw a shiny, pink, ring. She gasped and said, "Oh Scamp, that is so sweet."

Angel gave Scamp a kiss.

Scamp said, "Heh, glad you like it."

Annette then opened her present and saw a young pony named Fluttershy.

Annette said, "Aw, I always wanted a pony. It's so cute. Thank you Scamp."

Scamp said, "You're welcome sis."

Collette opened her present next. She then saw a nice, shiny crown.

Collette said, "Wow, a crown. How sweet."

Scamp said, "Glad you like it Collette. I always knew you wanted it."

Danielle opened her present last. She then saw a brand new collar.

Danielle said, "A collar? Cool."

Scamp said, "Try it on Danielle."

Danielle tried on her collar and said, "It fit perfectly. Thank Scamp, I love it."

Scamp said, "You're welcome. It great to see you all love your present."

They all gave each other a group hug and enjoy the rest of their Christmas morning.

The End.


End file.
